The Marking
by Godling of Yin
Summary: Every human is born with a name on their wrist, this name is the person's soul mate's name. James T. Kirk is not born with a standard name on his wrist. Instead it's curves, lines, and dots that is from an unknown alien language. Jim gives up hope of meeting his soul mate until one faithful day.
1. Chapter 1

When born there is a mark on the wrist that bores the name of our soulmate. But mine wasn't a normal name, like my friends that simply said "Jessica" or something like that. No mine was lines, spirals, and dots, obviously it was an ailen language but I wasn't sure which one.

I was often made fun of for not knowning my soulmate, as I was the only one in Riverton, Iowa not to know who my soulmate was. At first kids thought mine was cool looking, but as we grew older kids understood why mine was different. There were many xenophobes in Riverton which led to the kids bullying me.

I had startecd becoming very reckless and rebellious so my mother had sent me off planet to Tarus IV, which ended badly to say the least. Now as I sat in the bar trying to drown my sorrows as I often did, I spotted a pretty Starfleet Cadet. God, her dark skin and that short, red uniform looked great together.

I moved in for the kill only to be quickly shut down, which then lead to some guy coming asking if I was bothering her, leading to a fight. Which ended with me having a bloody nose and talking to Christopher Pike.

Pike dared me to do better than my father so obviously I had to join the Fleet and prove Pike that I could do better. I started on the fast track for Command, so I encountered the Kobayashi Maru. Immediately I had a problem with it because I didn't believe in No-Win scenarios. After losing to it the first time I took it again, losing a second time I realized I couldn't beat it within the set parameters. I made my own parameters, had another cadet enter it into the system. The third time I did the Satan Stimulation, I beat it.

That's when I first met "Mr. Stick up the Ass", he reported me for cheating his test. He was just pissed because I fixed his test. During the hearing a distress call came from Vulcan, but because of the Hearing I wasn't allowed onto the starships. Bones gave me a shot that I had a really bad reaction to and he dragged me onto the ship.

Which lead to m being on the U.S.S. Enterprise when Pike started to talk about what the current situation was, I ran out of the medical bay to the bridge to the Pike about what was going on. Of course Spock tried to argue and convice every one I was wrong. Until Uhara backed me up with her evidence of the transmission.

We got to Vulcan to see the destruction that Nero had created, we tried to stop the destruction of the of Vulcan. But we failed, plus Pike had gave himself up. Leaving Spock as acting captain and I as the acting first officer.

Stick up the Ass marooned me on Delta Vega, then I met the elder, nicer version of Spock. I liked Spock Prime so much more. After beaming aboard the Enterprise, becoming captain, and saving the day side by side with Spock. We returned to earth, honored those who died, Pike gave the Enterprise over to me.

Spock was resigning from Starfleet, so I was having a tough time deciding who my first officer was going to be, then Spock walked onto the bridge and asked to be my first officer. I was incredibly happy, and I couldn't understand why.

It wasn't until Spock and I were having a meeting at my apartment on Earth, that it suddenly made sense for me. Since this was an unofficial meeting, I dressed in street clothes, which was just a short sleeve t-shirt with jeans. It was at the end of the meeting when Spock noticed the marking on my wrist.

"A tattoo on your wrist?" He asked as he was going through the paperwork, double checking it was correct.

"No, didn't you know humans are born with their soulmates' name on their wrist. Your mother probably had one too. Very few people are born without one these days." Spock looked at my wrist.

"But that isn't any language from earth, but my mother's wasn't either. I had always that it was a tattoo she had got when she was younger." I guess Amanda never taught Spock about this tradition. "Can I see it better?"

I extended my wrist for him to better see it. After studying the name his eyes widen and looked incredibly shocked. "You know what it says, right?"

"You don't know what it says?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't even know the language. All I ever learned was that it was an alien language. I gave up trying to figure it out. I doubt I will ever learn who my true soulmate is." It sadden me thinking about how everyone else could find the one true love.

"What if I told you know I know what it says and who it is?" I looked at him with shock, Spock, Mr. Stick up the Ass, knew who my soulmate was? I motioned for him to tell me who it is. "Jim, the language on your wrist is Vulcan. The name is Spock."

"How many Spocks are there currently alive?" I asked, because there is no way the guy across the table was my soulmate.

"There has only been one Spock on Vulcan. And I would be him." I just shook my head, no this isn't happening.

"Ummm, I am going to need time to process this Spock. I have spent my whole life thinking I would never find my soulmate. Then we had the worst first meeting, leading to more problems. This is a lot to take in."

"I must agree James, but we will have to face the fact that we were made for each other. But I will take my leave for now. How about I will contact you later to set a time to talk about this and what we will do about it." I could only nod my head in agreement.

Spock and I agreed to meet in three days, to talk about what we wanted to do about our current situation.


	2. Chapter 2

It had two and a half days since I discovered that Spock, my Vulcan first officer, was my soulmate. I even had Spock Prime confirm what Spock said, to make sure he wasn't pulling my leg.

Mr. Stuck up the Ass was my other half, me the life of the party. While he was fun killer, the most logical person in my life. Is this fate trying to say opposites really do attract? But I know we have to have something in common to make a relationship work. So what is there that is the same between him and I?

I was suppose to meet him later today to discuss what would happen from this point on. I will admit I think he absouletely breathtaking, incredible smart, and Uhura said he was an amazing kisser.

Spock is suppose to be the other half of my soul, so there has to be something that makes us perfect for each other that would make a relationship work, right? So what would be the harm in trying a relationship out between us two.

I tossed and turned on my bed, waiting for the time to pass so I could leave already. I picked out my clothes hours ago, took two showers, flipped through all the channels, tried to find an old movie to watch. Nothing was keeping me entertained enough to keep me from being restless.

Finally it was the hour before our designated time to meet, so I got up and checked how I looked before walking out the door. I ended up at the resturant twenty minutes early so I got us a table, I was only waiting five minutes before Spock showed up.

"Hello James, how have you been?" Spock said as he pulled out his chair.

"I have been good, not much to do last the few days. How about yourself?" A waiter came and took our drink order.

"I have been adequate." We skimmed over the menu and decided what we wanted to get.

"So time to get down to business right?" Spock nodded his head.

"What do you want out of this relationship James? I know our minds are compatible and I would like to pursue a relationship between the two of us. But that's only if you want to of course." The waiter came back with our drinks and took our order.

"I definteley want to see what more we can become. We work great as partners, we compliment each other, while being different enough to have different lives. Plus you are such a fine speciemen." I winked at him, and watched as his cheeks gained a bit of a green color.

"Then it is settled, you are mine for the rest of your life Jame T. Kirk." I smiled back at him, and gave a nodded of consent.

"As long as your mine, we have an agreement." He pressed his fingers to mine, and nodded. I never thought it could be so pleasureful to have fingers joined together. The waiter came back with our food, placed down in front of us.

Spock and I enjoyed our meal before heading back to my apartment for some alone time. After our next big mission, we decided to bond make our relationship just that much more permenant. But thats another story for a different time.


End file.
